Disco Fever
by Parent12D
Summary: This story is heavily inspired by Forward to the Past, with some extra disco-like elements added to it in addition to the presence of Andrew and Chaosky. The spies are sent to the 70s and Boogie Gus reveals plan to control music industry in the future and create a disco utopia. Will the spies stop him? Read and find out! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Part 1

**Hey there readers! I have finally come up with a new story idea that I have developed into this story!**

 **Now before the actual story begins, here are a few notes you should all know about.**

 **First of all, this story is heavily inspired by the episode 'Forward to the Past', and this fanfiction also features heavy disco-esque elements into it as well.**

 **Also, the spy girls, along with Andrew and Chaosky will be wearing those disco outfits; the ones the spy girls will be wearing are the ones from the episode just mentioned, and Andrew and Chaosky will be wearing identical uniforms, with a few minor changes.**

 **One other thing, this story might contain a message at some point regarding the music industry and how bad it's gotten. Just so you are aware.**

 **Well with that being said, I hope you enjoy the fanfiction everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters and song references that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

"We're going roller skating at the ROLLER RINK!?" Clover asked, sounding shocked and surprised, as the five spies were wearing skate outfits, the helmets, arm pads and shoulders pads as they were heading for the roller rink.

"That's what I said the first time Clover," Alex stated. "We didn't even get to go there the first time, and plus, what could be more awesome that 70's roller skating?"

"Alex, I thought I told you this the first time," Sam sighed. "There's a reason why the 70's are over and why disco has been dead."

Sam started grumbling as she and Clover were making pouty faces. It was then Andrew's turn to speak.

"Now look here Sam and Clover," Andrew explained. "We never got to go to the roller rink the last time due to the _incident_ that took place, and besides, I could practice roller skating a little myself. Plus, this could be a brand new experience for us."

"Andrew has a point," Chaosky spoke up. "Let's give this a chance."

"Yeah," Alex agreed with what Andrew said. "This could be a very fun filled experience."

"So let's go," Andrew said as he started skating off to the roller rink.

"Wait for me babe," Alex started skating off after Andrew.

"You guys aren't going without me," Chaosky chased after them, as Sam and Clover were thinking.

"Shall we get this over with?" Sam asked.

"Might as well," Clover rolled her eyes as the two of them went after the others as they headed for the disco roller rink.

* * *

When they made it to the roller rink, they noticed how neatly repaired the place was since it got damaged a while back.

"Isn't it surprising how this place got instantly repaired even after the _incident_ that took place a while back?" Sam deadpanned.

"Tell me about it," Chaosky agreed. "This place was completely damaged the last time we saw this place."

"How it got repaired so quickly isn't important," Andrew explained. "The point is it's in good condition so we can skate here."

"Andrew's right," Alex agreed with her man. "The roller rink is back to normal, so now we can skate in it for a bit."

"Yeah, let's roll." Andrew said, as the five of them then went into the roller rink.

Once they entered the rink, they noticed just how empty the place is, and that there was nobody here.

"Yeesh, this place feels deserted," Chaosky commented. "There's nobody here."

"That's odd," Alex stated. "Normally people come here all the time just to do some roller skating."

"I wonder where everyone is," Andrew wondered as the five of them started to roller skate.

"I think I already know the answer to that," Sam retorted as they were skating.

After a few minutes of skating, Clover was officially getting bored and was about done with skating.

"Okay, this is so totally boring," Clover complained. "I could be shopping at the mall right about now."

"Yeah Clover's right," Sam agreed. "This was a waste of time."

"Oh come on Sam, you don't have to be so upset about this," Andrew explained. "Sure this place is deserted, but that doesn't mean we can't have a killer time together just the five of us."

"My point Alex," Sam disregarded Andrew, as she focused her attention on Alex. "Is that the 70's are over and disco has been dead for a while."

"Okay so the 70's are over," Alex stated. "But that doesn't mean we don't have to enjoy some disco roller skating, even if there isn't any music being played."

The spies continued to talk amongst each other, with Andrew bringing up the album 'Random Access Memories' as proof that disco is still lingering around in the present day, unaware that there was someone watching them through a glass window, in the form of a shadow figure.

The figure let out a snicker, as if he was planning something, as he then went and pressed a button, which was about to unleash something on the five spies.

"So what I've been trying to say this whole time is that the roller rink is so 1970s," Clover stated.

"So? We can still have fun," Andrew exclaimed.

"I'm with Andrew," Alex agreed as she skated right to Andrew's side.

"Plus there's a cool disco ball hanging up on the ceiling and everything," Chaosky pointed to the disco ball that was hanging on the ceiling.

"Whatever," Clover snorted, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Hey guys, I hate to rain on our parade," Sam said honestly. "But it looks like something bad is about to happen."

To proof her point, she pointed to some glowing, eerie looking orb that looked creepy and was heading right for the five of them.

"Let's get out of here!" Andrew shouted in panic as the other four immediately agreed with him.

They tried skating away as fast as possible, but the orb was faster than they were and in a matter of seconds, the orb ended up getting a hold of them as the five of them went through the orb as if it was like some sort of portal, screaming while at it. Once the orb vanished with the five spies, the figure then laughed hysterically, as the figure was about to plan something big and evil on the world, with the five spies out of the way, the figure can proceed with his plan. The figure then vanished out of sight to put his plan into action.

* * *

Once the five spies came out of the strange orb, they landed on the ground.

"Alex, you okay?" Andrew asked, making sure his angel was alright.

"I'm fine babe," Alex went and hugged Andrew. "Thanks for asking."

Andrew smiled as he returned the hug. Alex then noticed they weren't in the disco rink anymore.

"Hey, where are we anyway?" Alex asked.

"I think we're in Beverly Hills," Chaosky vaguely recognized their surroundings.

"Well if it's Beverly Hills, then there's something different about it." Andrew added.

"Yeah, like what's up with all these buildings," Clover pointed out. "And why do some of the stores look old fashioned and funky?"

"Well where ever we are spies," Sam stated. "There's something more important we need to deal with. That orb came out of nowhere and sent us to another location."

"So what are you saying Sam," Andrew asked.

"What I'm saying Andrew, is that we should report to WOOHP and let them know something suspicious happened with us." Sam explained as she got out her compowder.

When she activated it, she noticed no one was answering.

"That's strange," Sam was confused. "Either there's bad connection out here or Jerry isn't responding."

"Our best bet then is to head to WOOHP and meet in person." Andrew suggested.

"Yeah," Chaosky said. "Let's go to WOOHP!"

The five spies then activated the compowder, causing them to be wearing their respective catsuits as they went to WOOHP to find out what's going on…

* * *

Once they made it to their 'location', they noticed something different about the building.

"Okay, now I know I speak for everyone when I say I totally recognize this building where WOOHP is held in," Clover spoke. "But there's something different about it. Doesn't the entrance have security cameras and a pass code entry in order to enter?"

"Clover's right," Andrew agreed as Alex went to the front door to try to open it. "There aren't any security cameras or any of that stuff in sight."

"Bad news guys," Alex pointed out. "The doors locked."

Andrew tried opening it but it was indeed locked.

"It is locked," Andrew stated. "I guess we'll have to go in through the top portion of the building."

"Andrew's right," Chaosky agreed. "Looks like we better start climbing."

"Well let's go guys." Sam proclaimed as the five of them started climbing the building, using their gadgets to do so.

* * *

Once they made it to the part they were going for, they noticed the window was barred up with wood.

"Well looks like it's barred up." Sam pointed out.

"Let me take care of this," Alex went ahead and pried off the wood with force. She managed to pull off the wood and the spies were able to enter in through the window. They noticed that the place looked more like an abandoned warehouse than WOOHP's main office.

"That's odd," Andrew stated. "This looks more like an abandoned warehouse. WOOHP is gone."

"So either Jerry decided to relocate WOOHP to another faraway location, or WOOHP was shut down." Clover concluded.

"Then that means we were fired," Alex panicked. "And Jerry didn't even notify us about it!"

"Now now guys," Sam said as Andrew was calming Alex down by giving her a hug. "I'm pretty sure there's a logical explanation as to why WOOHP isn't here anymore."

"Sam's right," Chaosky spoke up. "I think we should head to the disco rink where we were before that orb transported us."

"Good idea Chaosky," Andrew said. "Let's go to the disco rink."

The five of them then decided to head to the disco rink where they were last before that orb sent them to a different location.

* * *

Once they made it to the disco rink, they noticed something off about it.

"Hey guys, correct me if I'm wrong," Sam spoke. "But don't any of you notice something off about this roller rink?"

"Yeah, like the rink now looks more lively than it did before," Andrew admitted.

"Not to mention it looks more groovy and funky too." Chaosky jumped in.

"It's as if the rink went all 70s on us," Clover complained, putting her hands onto her head.

"This place did go 1970s on us." Alex agreed with Clover.

It was then a voice from behind them then said.

"Woah, hey, what's with the get up man," The spies looked and saw some blonde haired man who looked like a stereotypical hippie. "Why are you squares wearing those suits? Going out on a dance off or something?"

Clover was starting to get mad.

"Now look, I will _not_ be insulted by some stereotypical hippie such as you," Clover sneered with an angry look on her face.

"What Clover's trying to say is that we are **not** squares," Chaosky said. "These suits are just futuristic that's all."

The hippie then got what he was saying.

"Well far out bro, looking good with the outfits," The hippie commented.

"Hey mister, if it's alright with you, I want to ask you something," Andrew got his attention. "Where the heck are we anyway?"

The hippie thought this was a joke, but nonetheless, he answered his question.

"Why you're in Beverly Hills man," The hippie pointed out. "Every square in this town knows this place."

"Really," Andrew had raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I mean check out this latest edition of the Beverly Hills Weekly Magazine," He got out a magazine to show them as Sam took a good look at it. "It's got all the grooves and dudes and chicks in it bro."

Sam looked at the cover and she gained a shocked look on her face when she saw what the date said.

"Sounds cool," Andrew admitted.

"It's far out bro," The hippie said. "Now if you'll excuse me bro, I got to go and get funky and get down at the roller rink. Later bro!"

The hippie then left and ran off to the entrance of the roller rink.

"I can't believe that guy," Clover grumbled. "Calling me a square, of all people, who does he think he is?"

"Uh guys, I think we have a bigger problem to deal with than a hippie," Sam got their attention. "Take a look at the cover of this magazine."

The four of them looked and thought it looked funky.

"Yeah, it looks funky," Chaosky said. "So?"

"There's more, take a look at what year this was made in." Sam then pointed to the year at the bottom right and this got all four of them shocked, especially Clover.

"You… you mean…" Andrew tried to finish.

"Yes Andrew, it means we're in the year 1977," Sam pointed out.

"So we're now in the 70s?" Clover exaggerated. "My worst nightmare has come true!"

"So that orb that transported us brought us back in time," Alex concluded. "And that's why WOOHP was gone! WOOHP wasn't formed yet!"

"Exactly Alex," Sam nodded her head as Chaosky had a question.

"How did that orb transport us back in time," Chaosky wondered. "And who was responsible for it?"

"I don't know Chaosky, but I suggest we investigate a little in this disco rink for hints on how we traveled back in time," Sam suggested. "But first we better put on some uniforms that best fit this time period."

"Great idea Sam," Andrew was thrilled. "Let's do it!"

Sam got out her compowder and activated it on herself first. Once it was done, she was now wearing the same disco uniform she wore in 'Forward to the Past', the same hairstyle and everything.

"How do I look?" Sam asked them, as Chaosky then commented.

"Looking funky, groovy and beautiful there Sammy." Chaosky complimented.

"Thank you Chaosky," Sam blushed a little as she then activated the compowder on Clover, and Alex, both of which were now wearing the uniforms they wore in 'Forward to the Past', with the same hair style and everything. Clover was admiring her appearance.

"I know the 1970s is my least favorite time period, but I will admitted, I looked totally fashionable and gorgeous." Clover commented.

"Yeah, and groovy," Chaosky added.

"Alex, you look really hot, not to mention groovy and funky," Andrew commented, admiring her hair style and her yellow sunglasses.

"Hehehe, thank you Andrew," Alex giggled and blushed at the same time.

Sam then activated the compowder on Andrew and Chaosky, which caused them to wear identical uniforms the girls were wearing. Andrew's disco suit had blue stripes to match his catsuit, and was wearing blue gloves with holes for the fingers, and he was wearing blue shades and blue groovy shoes. His hair style was funkier to match with the disco era the spies were in, and his belt looked like the one he wore with his catsuit. Chaosky wore a smaller outfit that was almost like Andrew's except the blue parts were brown instead, and his hair style was similar to Andrew's hairstyle.

"Wow," Chaosky admired his appearance. "I look like a funky disco dancer."

"I'll say," Andrew admired his blue shades he was wearing along with his hairstyle.

"Andrew, you look like an even bigger hunk than before," Alex admitted. "Not to mention you look like a funky groovy disco dancer too."

"Why thank you Alex," Andrew blushed as Alex approached him and embraced him. She then planted a kiss on his lips.

"I love you Andrew." She stated after kissing him.

"I love you too Alex." Andrew said as he was admiring her hairstyle some more.

"Okay guys, enough chitchat," Sam got their attention. "We got a disco rink that we got to infiltrate."

"Your right," Andrew said honestly. "Let's go!"

The five of them made their way into the disco to see if they can find anything suspicious about the place.

* * *

When they entered, they noticed how there was a lot of people present as the place had a colorful lighting effects to it as well and the disco ball was rotating as the floor was glowing on the tiles.

"Talk about groovy," Chaosky enjoyed the scenery. "And funky too."

It was then the song 'Good Times' by Chic started playing.

"Hey I know this song," Andrew pointed. "This is one of the most inspirational songs out there that came from the disco age."

"Really," Alex wondered.

"Mhmm…" Andrew nodded in agreement.

"Guys, let's not admire the scenery," Sam pointed out. "Let's look for any leads on that orb that brought us here."

"Sounds good to me," Andrew stated. "Let's go!"

The five spies then ran off and went to investigate the place a little…

* * *

After checking the place a little, and as Andrew and Alex decided to do some groovy dancing, the spies came short with no leads at all, as they all explained this to Sam, who also didn't find any leads on this orb that brought them here.

"This is nuts," Sam stated. "There are absolutely no leads here regarding that orb. There's got to be something that can lead us to this madness."

"But how are we gonna get answers?" Alex asked, sounding confused.

Just then, the doors burst open as some people wearing funky outfits came into the rink. The people started panicking and ran out of the place, thinking they were a threat.

"Who the heck are they?" Clover wondered.

One of the suspicious men saw the five spies and recognized them.

"There's the spies the boss wanted us to get a hold of," One of the men said. "LET'S GET THEM!"

The men started heading to them to capture them.

"Time for us to get the funk on," Andrew said getting ready to fight. "Let's rock!"

The five spies then went and got ready to fight these strange men. They fought well for the most part and had their guard up, until one of the men got the spies captured by using tape that came from a tape recorder. All five of them were unable to escape as they were then brought to a secret location.

"What's happening to us," Alex was worried. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know, but I can tell you that'll we'll be okay if we stick together," Andrew reassured his angel.

"I know Andrew," Alex said.

They both blushed as the five of them were heading to the secret hideout this 'boss' is located in.

* * *

Eventually, they made it to the secret hideout as one of the men approached the boss' head chair at the end of the room they were in.

"Oh master," The man stated. "We brought those five spies you demanded us to bring to you."

"Excellent," The boss said. "Bring them fourth."

The men pushed the five spies in from of the boss' chair as the boss started chuckling.

"I've been expecting you spies to be around here," The boss commented. "I've been waiting for this moment."

"You mind revealing yourself," Clover snorted.

"I'll be glad to."

The boss then revealed himself, and he was revealed to be wearing the same groovy outfit his henchmen were wearing, and he was shown with an afro, which led to Andrew wondering if he was a professional disco dancer or what.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Chaosky demanded.

"Allow me to introduce myself bro," The boss start showing off some groovy moves. "Boogie Gus is my name, getting funky and getting down is my game."

The spies thought Boogie Gus was an odd name, but nevertheless they wanted answers.

"Alright Boogie, explain to us what the heck is going on here," Sam demanded.

"Yeah like how did we get sent to the 70s?" Alex asked.

"And why were we sent back in time?" Andrew wondered.

"I'll be glad to explain to you little spies about my groove," Boogie started. "For you see, I was the one who activated that portal that sent you back in time, dig? See with the press of this button, I am able to activate a time portal, allowing me to do whatever I want, whenever I want."

"Okay, so you sent us back in time," Andrew pieced together. "But why did you sent us back in time?"

"It's simple bro," Boogie stated. "With you five squares out of the way, there would be no one standing in my way to put together my most funky and groovy plan!"

"And what plan would that be?" Chaosky asked.

"Why using the powers of WOOHP to my advantage and create a whole new WOOHP," Boogie explained. "Instead of being the 'World Organization of Human Protection', it'll be the 'World Organization of Harming People'! I'll use its new power to take over the music industry and recreate the future to my own taste and desires bros. I already have the plan to convince Jerry to turn on you spies and create the new WOOHP that'll control the planet!"

"So what you're planning to do with the world is…?" Andrew wondered.

"I plan on making the planet in the future into a disco utopia man!" Boogie exclaimed.

"Eww…" Clover was not pleased. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Yeah, don't you know that disco hasn't died out completely in the future?" Andrew asked him.

"It's the same thing with all you square heads in the future," Boogie disregarded Andrew's question. "Thinking disco is uncool and all that shiz, but you know what? I'm gonna show you all that disco is the grooviest and funkiest music genre out there!"

"Okay, and why would you want to do that?" Alex asked.

"Isn't it obvious girlfriend," Boogie remarked. "All your music in the present day is full of crap and stuff. I can't stand some of the nonsense you boys listen to! I can't stand some of the present day songs you listen to such as that one that goes 'Baby, baby, baby ooohhh'."

The five spies were grossed out by the song he just referenced.

"Yuck, I hate that song," Andrew admitted. "That song makes me want to rip my ears out!"

"Same with me Andrew," Alex commented, agreeing with Andrew. The others said something similar along that line.

"So you see, I must do this to change the way the music industry is ran these days bro," Boogie confessed.

"I understand why you want to do this," Andrew said honestly. "But is this really necessary to do? Clearly you never heard Daft Punk's album Random Access Memories."

"Whatever you're grooving on about dude, it's not important anymore," Boogie stated. "Once I put my plan into action, I will create a new face for WOOHP and the future will be my futuristic disco utopia, and I'll rule the music industry!"

Boogie Gus laughed for a minute or so with his henchmen before stating.

"As for you five, you won't be any interference to my plans. You'll be forced to evaporate in my latest funk-tacular invention, one that'll blow you away literally and send you five to oblivion," Boogie then activated a button, which revealed the machine he was talking about, which looked like a shredder that could destroy anyone the user desires. "I hope you find its appearance to be groovy and such, because it's the last thing you'll ever see before you're destroyed forever!"

"You can't do that to us!" Clover shouted.

"Watch me girlfriend," Boogie started up the invention. "Now if you spies will excuse me, I must put fourth my plan and recreate the future into a disco utopia. I've got to get my groove on and bring the funk back to the house. So with that said, see you! Enjoy the funky experience; it'll be your last!"

Once the five spies were being slowly sent into the machine, Boogie and his men started to make their departure as the spies were wondering what to do.

"Spies, we got to break out here and get Boogie," Sam exclaimed. "Before we turn into sliced up spies!"

"But how are we gonna break free!?" Clover wondered.

"I know," Alex managed to break her right arm out and grabbed out a tiny orb. "I got this back when we were fighting those men back there! I think if I throw it into the machine, it'll stop!"

"Do it Alex," Andrew shouted.

"You got it babe!"

Alex tossed the orb into the machine, which got the machine all jammed up and it started malfunctioning, as the spies were starting to get relieved. They were hanging by the rope they were tied to that was hanging from ceiling. A piece from the machine got sent flying, and it hit the rope the spies were tied to, and it was sharp enough to cut the rope off and the five spies manage to land on the ground and were safe from the machine. The spies were then freed from the rope. The five spies were lucky to have escaped death.

* * *

"We're free," Andrew said. "That was a close one!"

"Enough with the praising now spies," Sam stated. "We have to go after Boogie!"

"How do we know where he went?" Clover asked.

"For all we know, he probably went into the future, after he made a change with the past and creating the new version of WOOHP." Chaosky exclaimed.

"But how will we go back to the future," Alex asked. "I don't think we have anything that can bring us forward into the future."

"I don't think we're completely doomed Alex, look at what I found," Andrew showed them the controller that Boogie Gus used earlier. "I think one of the buttons on this remote should take us to the future."

Andrew took the next minute to look at the remote and noticed the fast forward button that looked important. He decided to give it a shot as he pointed it to a random part of the room. Then just like magic, one of those portals made an appearance and it was shown to be able to bring the spies back into the future.

"Well there's the portal," Andrew said.

"Well, let's go and stop Boogie," Sam exclaimed.

"Right behind you Sam," Chaosky shouted, as he was right behind Sam.

Sam then ran and went into the portal, with Chaosky behind her as Clover then followed after them. Andrew then grabbed Alex's hand as he then asked her.

"You ready for this Alex?"

"I sure am babe," Alex winked at him. "Let's get this done and over with."

"Right behind you honey," Andrew said. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Andrew," Alex stated. "Now let's rock baby!"

"You got it babe!"

The happy couple continued holding hands as they then went into the portal and then headed to the future, as the five spies were about to put a stop to Boogie's reasonable, but crazy and insane plan to take over the music industry and the world, hoping that they'll be successful…

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED (END OF PART 1)…**

 **THAT'S RIGHT READERS! THIS FUNKY NEW STORY WILL BE SEPARATED INTO TWO PARTS, DUE TO THE LENGTH OF THIS CHAPTER AND IT'S ALREADY A GOOD AMOUNT OF WORDS, OVER 4,000 WORDS! I HOPE YOUR ENJOYING THE STORY ANYWAY! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL WRAP UP THE STORY! TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE!**

 **UNTIL THEN, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS STORY IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT!**

 **WITH THAT BEING SAID, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS, UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Part 2

**Okay readers! Here is the closing chapter to the story that I had started yesterday!**

 **Now I hope this chapter will help gain a boost in views for it. I'm not sure how many more stories I want to do now, but I do want to do some very important ones that I have been thinking of. Just letting you know.**

 **Anyway, since I have nothing else to say, enjoy the closing chapter everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and song references that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS (IN THE FUTURE [OR PRESENT DAY]):**

Once the spies landed out of the portal, they found themselves in what they assumed what the alternate future (or present day) that occurred thanks to Boogie Gus.

"Well, this is the future alright, our timeline," Andrew recognized the place.

"Something doesn't seem right though," Chaosky commented. "Something's seriously different about this place."

"Uh guys," Sam got their attention. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but take a look at what's in front of us."

She pointed to the tall building that was in front of them.

"Woah! That's WOOHP," Andrew shouted. "But something's really different about it!"

"You mean the fact that WOOHP became a disco-themed headquarters thanks to Boogie and now the genre is taking control of the planet and everything is all futuristic and groovy?" Clover asked in exaggeration.

"That's exactly what that means," Chaosky commented.

"Well have to go in and stop Boogie right," Alex suggested.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed. "The sooner we stop Boogie, the better."

"Right, let's go spies." Sam stated.

The five spies then entered the building of WOOHP HQ which was now a disco themed paradise.

* * *

When they entered the building, they saw how many people were in there, dancing like some groovy dancers from the 70s.

"Okay, I will admit that this place is so totally groovy for my taste," Clover commented. "But these dancers are really good dancers."

"You're telling me Clover," Alex agreed. "They are funky."

"Yeah," Andrew said.

It was then the instrumental track known as 'Chase' from the Midnight Express Soundtrack was starting to play.

"Hey I know this track," Chaosky commented. "Isn't this that space disco/Hi-NRG themed disco track that was included on the Midnight Express soundtrack done by Mr. Moroder?"

"Yes, this is by Mr. Moroder," Andrew nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, anyway, I just want to say this," Chaosky started to comment. "This disco track was way too futuristic for it's time period, being from the late 70s."

"Coincidently Chaosky, this _is_ the future, or as we call it; the present day," Andrew stated.

"I know," Chaosky nodded in agreement.

"Enough chatter guys, we have to find Boogie," Sam got them on track.

"Well I don't see Boogie in sight," Alex looked and didn't see him. "He must be out getting his groove on."

"That figures," Clover retorted.

"Anyway, we should search this place and find him," Andrew stated.

"But first," Alex grabbed Andrew's hands. "Care to get funky with me babe?"

"Certainly honey," Andrew nodded as the two of them started to get funky and get down.

"Guys this is no time for disco dancing," Sam called out. "Don't you agree Chaosky?"

She then noticed Chaosky was gone.

"Chaosky? Where did you go?" Sam wondered.

It was shown that Chaosky was at the juice bar in the disco paradise as he then asked the waiter who had his back turned.

"Hey Mr. Waiter," Chaosky called out. "I'd like to have a small cup of tonic please, on the double?"

Sam shook her head in aggravation as the waiter ended up complying and gave Chaosky his small cup of tonic.

"Here's your small cup of tonic sir," The waiter said.

"Thanks," Chaosky started sipping his tonic as he noticed the waiter's appearance. "Say, looking groovy with that hairstyle dude."

"Thanks little man," The waiter said as Chaosky examined him a bit. He noticed something strikingly familiar about him.

 _This man looks so familiar to me, I wonder why…_ Chaosky thought to himself as he then asked.

"Say mister, there's something really familiar about you," Chaosky stated. "I feel like we've met before."

"I don't recall us ever meeting before," The waiter stated. "Sorry about that groovy dude."

"Hmmm…"

Chaosky then started picturing him as someone he knew to well. He started seeing Jerry in his place. It then clicked his mind.

"Woah, Jerry!" Chaosky shouted. "Is that you!?"

"Oh my, far out dude, how do you know who I am!?" The waiter who's really Jerry asked.

"Is that Jerry!?" Sam heard Chaosky shout as did Clover who was right next to her the whole time.

"Jerry," Both Andrew and Alex shouted together as they instantly stop grooving. It was then Sam, Clover, Alex and Andrew all went to the juice bar and looked at Jerry along with Chaosky. Jerry thought this was a special treat.

"My, why this is a special treat," Jerry commented. "Along with some light-blue funky creature, we got a groovy funky looking young man and three gorgeously, sexy groovy looking ladies. I must be a lucky man to have this kind of company."

They were flattered but they wanted to get on topic.

"No time for comments Jerry," Sam got to the point. "Don't you recognize us?"

"Hmmm… Don't think I ever met any of you before in my life." Jerry stated.

"Hello? Jerry, we're your best spy agents?" Clover reminded him. "Don't tell me you don't recognize your coolest and cutest spy agents."

"I'm sorry, but you guys don't look familiar to me at all, even though you all look far out and groovy," Jerry said honest. "As a matter of fact, the head of WOOHP is Boogie Gus. I'm just a waiter for WOOHP's discotheque and the juice bar."

"Well that sucks," Andrew said. "By the way, I like the hair style Jerry."

"Thanks mate," Jerry took that as a compliment.

"Okay Jerry, we need to talk to you in private," Sam stated.

"Wait what are you-AHHHHHHHH!" Jerry was then dragged by the five spies into the inside tower that was located in WOOHP.

* * *

Once they were in the tower, the spies tied him to a chair.

"What is the meaning of this," Jerry didn't like being tied to a chair. "I demand you dudes starting explaining why you felt the need to tie me to a chair. Really uncool dudes."

"Jerry listen to us," Sam started off. "You're actually the true head of WOOHP in the future, and the WOOHP we're talking about is the World Organization of Human Protection!"

"This groovy freak Boogie Gus had altered the past so he could take control of the future," Clover added. "And he used your original gadgets to do so."

"Boogie Gus had done all this to turn the world into a disco utopia and rule the music industry," Alex jumped in.

"And he did that because he couldn't stand the sound of the modern songs that exist today," Andrew backed up Alex. "Which I can totally understand why he'd want to do this, but this is going way too far."

"And besides, the present day that we're suppose to be in has us not wearing funky groovy suits," Chaosky wrapped up. "And this picture shows that your suppose to be bald."

Chaosky showed a picture to Jerry of what he is supposed to look like to prove it. Jerry wasn't thrilled by what he saw of himself.

"I'm suppose to be bald," Jerry exaggerated in panic. "That is so ungroovy my friends."

"We're sorry Jerry," Andrew shook his head in shame. "Anyway, you need to help us put a stop to Boogie's plan."

"No can do my funky friends," Jerry said. "Even if I wanted to, there's no way I can put a stop to Boogie Gus and his plan. He's the leader of WOOHP here."

"Well we have to do something," Clover panicked.

"Sorry chaps, wish I could do something to help out." Jerry shook his head in guilt.

The five spies were wondering what to say next, but before they could say anything, the door kicked opened as a voice called out.

"Yo, what's going on," The voice was revealed to be Boogie Gus asked. "Are we having a jam out without me?!"

Boogie then instantly recognized the five spies.

"Oh crud, it's you five funky spies again," Boogie groaned. "I thought I sent you into oblivion with that funk-tacular machine!"

"Well we manage to get out alive," Andrew snarked. "And now this is the end of the line for you Boogie."

"That's right," Alex had Andrew's back. "Especially since Jerry here is now on our side now!"

Boogie didn't seem upset about the turn of events.

"Meh, who needs that man anyway? I don't," Boogie said with such confidence. "Now that I'm the leader and ruler of the new WOOHP in the future, I have no further use for Jerry. You can keep him all you like. I hope you enjoy a smoke screen display bros, because you aren't getting out of here dudes!"

Before anyone could ask him what he was talking about, he pressed a button which activated the smoke screen machine.

"Asta la bye bye squares," Boogie said. "Time to boogie on out of here!"

Boogie then closed the door behind him, locking it afterwards as Sam untied Jerry and the spies were nervous with the smoke coming from the machine.

"Jerry, please tell me you have an extremely cool gadget that could get us out of here," Clover panicked with such fear.

"All I have are these roller skates," Jerry showed them the roller skates he had on him. "But I don't know how they'll help us in this situation."

"They'll have to do," Andrew shouted. "Let's get these skates on and get the heck out of here!"

All five of them put on the roller skates as did Jerry as the five spies broke right through the window, getting out alive along with Jerry before they ended up getting intoxicated by the smoke. Boogie heard the window shatter as he saw the five spies wearing roller skates as they got out.

* * *

"Damn it," Boogie cursed. "I thought that smoke would have brought the funk out of you dudes for good."

"We got out of that too," Andrew commented. "And now it's time we bring the funk up and take you out."

"Not if I can help it bro," Boogie then called his henchmen to take out the spies. "Get them!"

The henchmen went after the spies as they were ready this time.

"Alright spies," Sam stated. "Time to get our groove on and bring down these goons!"

The five spies then started to fight.

"Time to get funky and get down," Sam said attacking one of the men.

Clover then attacked the man who was after her. Once he was knocked out, she said.

"And that's the way I like it," She dusted her hands off.

"Now it's time to get down tonight." Alex said, attacking the man who was after her.

"By the way, we're up all night to get lucky," Andrew added as he beat the snot of the guy who was after him.

"LET ME TRY ONE!" Chaosky got out a whip as he then shouted. "We'll rob a Mexican Monkey! We'll rub a Mexican Monkey! We'll rob a Mexican Monkey! We'll rub a Mexican Monkey!"

Chaosky started whipping the man who was after him, as the other four had bewildered looks on their faces.

"What," Chaosky took notice of this. "Those robots in Get Lucky sound like they're saying 'We'll rob/rub a Mexican Monkey'."

The others then turned their attention away from Chaosky as it was shown that four of the five men had been knocked out cold, and in a matter of seconds, the man that was after Chaosky was now being forced to have Chaosky ride on his back as if he was horse, as Chaosky kept kicking him, while wearing a sombrero on his head.

"Giddy up you stupid horse," Chaosky kicked him again. "Let's rob that monkey and then we'll rub him!"

This madness continued when Boogie noticed he could stop these four other spies that had him outnumbered.

"Woah mama," Boogie said. "Time for me to boogie on out of here."

With a snap of his fingers, a giant disco ball came down and he managed to enter it as a latch opened up for him and it immediately closed right when he entered. Andrew and Alex tried opening it up, but to no avail. Sam was wondering how they were gonna stop him, as Clover was wanting to do something.

"He's escaping," Clover exclaimed. "We have to stop him!"

Jerry who was behind Clover had a better idea as he stopped Clover before she headed over to help the others.

"I have a better idea," Jerry got out the remote control that Boogie used earlier to travel through time. He pressed some buttons as portal appeared that led to the past. "I create a time portal leading to the moment before Boogie shows up and uses me to recreate a new WOOHP. You go back in time and stop me before Boogie shows up."

"What?" Clover wanted to double check.

"No time to re-explain," Jerry stated. "Just go!"

Clover then went into the portal leading to past to keep this current future from happening…

* * *

In the 1970s version of Beverly Hills, we see a young and hip looking Jerry walking down the sidewalk, and doing nothing special in particular. He was just walking, when suddenly, a portal appeared out of no where and Clover came out the portal, which got Jerry surprise.

"My goodness, some sexy looking lady decided to pop out of nowhere," Jerry commented as he noticed Clover wanted something from himself. "What the…"

Before he could finish, Clover grabbed a hold of him and dragged him with her into the portal that was still behind her as they went back to the supposed future. Meanwhile, Boogie Gus and his men were wondering where Jerry was so they could activate their plan.

"Where the heck is Jerry," Boogie Gus wondered. "He's supposed to be here."

"Maybe he forgot something," One of the men stated, as they kept waiting, unaware that Jerry was not going to show up.

* * *

Back in the future, Clover showed up and brought the 70s Jerry with as the Jerrys looked at each other, almost like they were looking through a mirror. They decided to touch the tips of their finger as they then did just that. The moment they did that did a bright light occur. Since Boogie was unable to change the future, and never encountered Jerry, the future started changing as the other spies took notice of this and noticed the future changing before their very eyes.

"What the heck is going on?" Alex asked as they saw the four knocked out men disappearing right before them.

"I think the future is changing." Andrew concluded.

"That's exactly what's happening." Sam stated.

Chaosky was still riding on that man like a cowboy, having a great time when suddenly, the man he was riding on disappeared right away, leaving Chaosky confused while in midair.

"What the…?" Chaosky was confused as he then fell face first onto the ground. "Aww, I was having fun."

The five spies noticed how the present day was reverting back to it's original self, as WOOHP was instantly turned back to normal, as the five spies, still wearing the disco get up, were in Jerry's office as Jerry was now shown to be back to normal himself, as he was bald again.

* * *

"I guess everything's back to normal," Andrew concluded.

"Thank goodness," Clover said honestly. "I don't think I could have lived in a disco like future."

"Where's Jerry?" Sam wondered.

"Right here," Jerry came in, looking like his old self. "Looks like everything's back to normal."

"Jerry, you're back to your old self," Clover commented.

"Yes, old."

"It's a shame you couldn't keep that cool hairstyle Jerry." Andrew sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, it's a shame indeed," Jerry said.

"Sorry about that Jerry." Andrew apologized.

"Oh it was bound to happen eventually," Jerry explained. "After all, it's like they say, all good things have to come to an end, unfortunately."

"I see." Andrew understood what he meant.

"So anyway, I think we better go now," Alex suggested.

"Yeah, let's go." Andrew agreed as they said farewell to Jerry for the time being as they made their way back to their home…

* * *

 **AT THE SPIES' HOUSE:**

The spies decided to just hang out at home, after having a long and tiring day, they were pooped out.

"You know guys," Andrew started speaking. "I think there's something about this scenario that I learned from it."

"And what would that be Andrew?" Chaosky asked.

"Disco might be an old school genre, but it doesn't mean it has zero impact on the present day," Andrew explained. "Without disco, we wouldn't have genres like House, Techno, Hip Hop, or others such as Trance."

"I agree Andrew," Chaosky nodded. "It's a shame that most Pop artists these days have poor taste in music."  
"Tell me about it," Andrew agreed. "Besides, from this experience as a whole, I have some respect for what Boogie was trying to do, but he just took it way too far."

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"I really did like my look and appearance that I had to match the 70s though," Clover admitted. "I was really fashionable."

"I think we were all wonderful in those outfits," Andrew stated. "I especially like the outfit you had Alex."

"Oh Andrew," Alex blushed as she slowly approached her man. "I thought you were hot and hunky in your outfit too babe."

"Oh Alex, we made a wonderful funky dance team too," Andrew said winking at her.

"That we did baby," Alex winked at him too. "I love you handsome."

"I love you too gorgeous."

They then dove in and started French-kissing like crazy, allowing their tongues to meet and touch each other in a really sexual manner, as they enjoyed every moment of it, while they embraced each other. A few minutes later, Sam decided to say.

"Well guys, I'm gonna go lay down for a bit."

"Me too," Clover said.

"Yeah, today was a really exhausting day," Chaosky stretched out. "I think I could use a little nap for a bit."

Sam, Clover and Chaosky then headed back to their respective rooms, as Andrew and Alex were alone again.

"I could stretch out myself for a bit too," Andrew commented.

"How about we stretch out together baby," Alex said seductively.

"You're speaking my language gorgeous," Andrew took her hand as they decided to stretch out together for a bit in Andrew's room.

"I love you Alex," Andrew said. "You are my angel."

"And I love you too Andrew, you're my hunk." Alex commented as they entered Andrew's room, closing the door so they could have privacy as they then stretched out, kissing each other in a romantic manner as they enjoyed each other's company. The five spies decided to chill out, and hope that more exciting event take place so they can go through it together…

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S THE STORY FOLKS! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! IT WASN'T A TOUGH STORY FOR ME TO WRITE, SO THAT'S COOL!**

 **ANYWAY, I'M NOT SURE WHEN THE NEXT STORY I SHOULD CREATE WILL HAPPEN, BUT IT'LL HAPPEN AT SOMEPOINT SOON, I HOPE! I'LL TRY TO DEVELOP ANOTHER NEW STORY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! UNTIL THEN, TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU FEEL UP TO IT, LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS STORY!**

 **WITH THAT SAID AND OUT OF THE WAY, GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING READERS!**


End file.
